The Cullens BIG Adventure
by TheXMarksTheSpot
Summary: When Alice is left on her own in the Cullens house she becomes in vital danger so Jasper comes to rescue her, preparing for a forthcomming battle each seperate member of the cullens become closer but who will win Aro or the Cullens? will Aro get Alice?
1. Chapter 1:Alice Home Alone

Chapter 1:Alice-Home Alone

I looked around, there was no Jasper beside me, I couldn't even here Renesme's cries. I looked up at the alarm clock it was 9:27am. "HOLY CRAP" I screamed at myself as I remembered about the hunting trip. Then I got up and went into my closet, I picked up the first things I could find, a horrible yellow t-shirt and a bright red skirt. I skipped down stairs in a hurry. I found a letter near the door, it was addressed to me.

_Alice_

_I'm so sorry we left without you_

_But you wouldn't move_

_You were in a seven hour trance_

_Please call me and tell me what you saw_

_Bella_

Her handwriting was so neat ever since she became a vampire. I tried to remember what I had seen. "Oh yeah" I said as I rushed to the phone.

"Bella"

"Hi Alice"

"Don't worry I just saw Charlie take a very long walk to the grocery store and buy a weeks worth of pizza's"

"Oh I feel really guilty that I left him now. He cant cook to save his life"

"I know the other week when you me Edward and Nessa went to his, I was thinking how you could stomach that apple curry" Ughh just the thought of the food he had made that day, even the presentation or smell was disgusting.

"Oh Really Ed That's Funny"

"What, What Did I Miss"

"Jasper's Well…Umm…"

"What Bella"

"Well While He Was Sleeping, Emmett And Rose Put Make Up On Him"

"Oh, I cant take him anywhere"

"I know"

"Okay see ya"

"Wait a minute"

"Yes"

"Esme doesn't want you to eat the pie in the freezer"

"Kay bye"

I closed the phone over and placed it on the coffee table beside me. Suddenly I found myself drifting towards the freezer than I snapped out of it and said to my self "No I'll just find something else to do". I turned on the TV and put on the Simpson's. I had just got to the part where Bart has broke his leg when I got a call.

"Hello"

"Alice is that you"

"Jasper who else would it be"

"Well that's the thing"

"What Jazzy what's happened"

"Can you please not differentiate my name, it's Jasper or Jazz"

"Get on with it" I shouted at him.

"Well Aro is coming" he said sounding terrified "for you"

"What…What should I d-do"

"You need to meet us"

"When…Where"

"5 minutes at the edge of Forks"

I snapped the phone shut I didn't even tell Jazz that I loved him, I got my shoes on and my coat. I rushed for the door and slammed it, it sounded like an earthquake was rippling around me.


	2. Chapter 2:Jasper Panic Sets In

Chapter 2:Jasper-Panic Sets In

I closed the phone after Alice had hung up. I was now racing down the high way surprised Alice didn't see this coming but if I hadn't got the heads up from Jane (a weird ally I know but I cant get into it now). I kept racing down the high way till Alice came into sight. I pulled up closer to her not stopping the engine.

"Why didn't I see this" she said in an angry voice.

"None of us knew"

"Why"

"He feels like…like"

"Spit it out"

"He feels like you've got to strong, they want you even more now than before"

"Oh great"

"Aro is willing to battle for you"

"What"

"Why cant he go for Bella or Edward"

"Well that's the other thing…apparently the only ones he isn't interested in is me, Esme, Rose and Carlisle"

"Yours is greater than Emmett's"

"Yes but he doesn't really know me…only as Alice's bf"

"Oh right"

"But if you don't mind I want to keep it a secret"

"Fine"

"I will do my best to protect you"

It all went quiet and I didn't know what to say. Alice was the best thing to happen to me. As we arrived at a hill and I got out. As the wind swept through her hair I looked into her beautiful eyes as she said the words "I love you". Then I rushed to her side and I used my power to calm her and take away the fear. "I love you and always will, I never want to be away from you". I then kissed her with such passion it made me feel anxious for more, I couldn't stop her she was like an animal. I then broke away and threw my hand into hers. "C'mon lets go find the others" I said to her.

We didn't rush up the hill as we knew we were safe. At one point I found a beautiful patch of dandelions, and as I saw her glare at her favourite flowers I swept most of them up and put them in her hand. She started to cry.

"Why are you crying, don't you like them"

"No I love them…like you"

I then met her gaze and she looked at me with such passion, I'd never seen her look at me like this before, I met her gaze and then embraced her. This kiss was even more passionate before as our tongs met in what seemed like a whirlpool of love. At that point I knew that I would always be with her, I would never want to be away from her. She was mine, I could never give her up. As we broke away we started a conversation.

"So can we keep going"

"Why?" I asked her

"Because I am afraid of doing you know what and end up being arrested"

"Ok, Can you wait till we get home"

"Off course not"

"Well its lucky that I bought my own tent then isn't it?"

"Cant wait till tonight, Mr. Cullen"

"So what have you ate so far?""Bella has ate a mountain lion"

"Wow"

"Edward and Emmett have ate four"

"Typical" she muttered under her breath

"Esme's been helping Nessie to catch those pesky rabbits and Carlisle has had two bears and Rose has ate two deer's"

"Good"

"Don't worry I've got you two deer's"

"Umm…my favourite"

"I know"

"Love you"

As we reached the top of the hill I looked at all the family, their faces suddenly turned colder then before. And I looked down at Alice who was know rocking on the floor and all I could do was scream her name over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3:Esme Trances and Questions

Chapter 3:Esme-Trances and Questions

I watched as Jasper and Alice arrived at the camping spot they walked closer. I then looked in disbelief as Alice collapsed to the ground. Then all that was happening was Jasper screaming her name over and over again. Before I could get up and run to Alice everyone was crowding her as I looked into her eyes I knew what was happening.

"She can see something" I muttered

"Give her space" Carlisle said calmly

Everyone then backed up apart from Jasper who was holding Alice's hand still and Carlisle kneeling in front of her. I knew that it was something serious or else everyone wouldn't be worrying. But this time there was something different but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then I realised that whilst seeing into the future she had never collapsed before, but then it hit me, was it the Volturi she could see. Was Aro there in her thoughts. Then Alice broke the trance, took her hand away from Jaspers and stood away from everyone else. Bella stood closer than everyone else.

"What is it Alice what did you see?" Bella said whilst looking deep into her eyes like she was searching for something.

"The Volturi" Alice muttered into Bella's ears.

Edward walked closer and said "Where are they?, Who's coming?, What will happen?"

"In 2 days they will be at our home. Aro has bought Demetri and Renata, They now want me Nessie and Bella" Alice answered.

I walked close as well and said "Alice honey, how long will it take for them to get here?"

"5 days, there expecting a battle" Alice replied

We all looked stunned, I looked around at all the faces, they were even ghastlier than before. Then I saw Bella just walk off Edward following her one hand in hers and one in Renesme's, they walked off in silence into their deluxe size tent. Then Alice looked apologetic at Jasper and then ran off into a tent that she had presumed was Jaspers and then Jasper went in after her took her out of mine and Carlisle's tent and led her to their tent. Before I had finished watching Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rose were already zipping their tent shut. Then Carlisle started talking.

"We should discuss what to do with Edward"

"Yes" I replied as I could only get out one word answers

"C'mon then Love" he said when he noticed I wasn't following.

"Right"

We then walked across the camp site to Edward, Bella and Renesme's tent. We walked into the tent to see Edward cooking a deer leg for Nessie. Nessie was playing with her building blocks. Bella well she was looking flustered on a sofa watching the TV. They all looked up the same time to see us walk through, they all glided in unison to great us.

"We need to talk" Carlisle said "strategies"

"Ok" Edward replied "What kind of strategy?"

"Well the plan is to either create an army or…"

"Or what" I screamed at Carlisle as I turned to face him.

"Run?"

Everyone looked at Carlisle in disbelief. The man, I was in love with, the intelligence of our coven, had he finally given in?, Why was he doing this to the people who loved him the most, his family, his cover. All my faith was in him and this was all he could come up with.

"Well then I think we know what we got to do" Bella said

"Yes" I muttered "fight"

We all looked down, I was so ashamed that it had to come to this, so much that I couldn't look at the others in the face.


	4. Chapter 4:Rose Disscusions

Chapter 4:Rose-Discussions

After a long night with Emmett watching re-runs of the Simpson's, and having to put up with the ground shaking thanks to Jasper and Alice. Then I heard a knock at our door. Emmett released my hand kissed my cheek and went to the door. He opened the door and bent over to find a letter he read the letter then passed it to me. I started to read it.

_Rose, Emmett_

_Please meet me and Esme_

_We want to discuss strategies_

_In case it does come to a battle_

_(Like Alice foresaw) _

_We will be in the forest south from the camp site_

_Come at 9 am_

_We will be expecting all off you_

_Carlisle_

I then looked at the alarm clock, we had fifth-teen minutes until we had to meet Esme and Carlisle. I went into the closet found a pink top and blue jeans for me and a white top and black jeans for Emmett. We then got dressed and walked outside hand in hand. As we walked out I saw Bella and Edward walk into the forest with Renesme following behind. Then I looked over at Jasper and Alice who were embracing, showing their love to all. Then I looked up to Emmett, who's smile was larger than I ever thought it could be, then I knew what he was laughing at.

"Hello Jasper" he said

"Emmett" Jasper said still embracing Alice

"Good night last night?" Emmett responded

"Yes actually" Jasper answered as if none of Emmett's comments annoyed him, that's a first.

Then Alice skipped off still hand in hand with Jasper who was walking. I then looked up at Emmett's insulted face, this had never happened before he had always found a way to annoy Jasper about his love life with Alice. I looked into his eyes, then they turned a light baby pink. I'd never seen this happen before his eyes showed love for me, it was beautiful. Then I stood on his feet and kissed him, he was so passionate I'd never seen him kiss like this before, it was beautiful and overwhelming.

"Love you" I whispered into his ear

"Love you even more than you can imagine" he responded

I put my hand is his and with his other hand he brushed my hair, with my other hand I stroked his cheek, this made him grin, and it made me happy that I could make him happy. We walked into the forest and found everyone standing around a rock.

Carlisle then started talking "Now that everyone's here we can start the discussion"

"Me, Carlisle, Bella and Esme have decided to fight" Edward said

"I will only fight if Aro wants to" I answered

"He will" Carlisle said

Then everyone turned to Jasper and Alice who had started their own conversation.

"Ali they need to"

"Jazz I'm scared"

"Don't worry I'm right here"

"Ok then"

"ALICE!" Edward shouted "what did you see?"

"Aro" she said in a sheepish voice

"What did he do" Bella said

"Tomorrow, day four he will start to recruit some old friends and also…"

"ALICE! Spit it out" Bella said not calm anymore

"Please Alice" I said looking down at her angry face

"He will start biting" she said "And they'll all be ready by day five, all three of them and his old friend"

"That brings Aro's army up to seven, We're still up by two"

We all stood their with grins on our faces, we all knew that we had a chance to stay a family after the fight.


	5. Chapter 5:Emmett She's Special

Chapter 5:Emmett-She's Special

I knew that even though I wasn't the lovey dovey kind I had to make what could be her (Rosie) second last day on this planet one of the best. So after the meeting around the stone I sneaked away from Rosie to get a couple of things. I ran down to the camp sight and got out a piece of paper I started writing:

_Rosie_

_I love you and I always will _

_Tell Jazz not to worry_

_I__'__m steeling his car_

_I__'__m going to get a couple of things_

_I__'__ll be back in an hour_

_Emmett oxoxox_

As I heard voices come into my hearing range I ran down the hill to Jasper's car got in and started driving. I drove to LaPush as I knew this was her favourite town and you could buy her favourite things from here. I went to the first shop I could see and bought food. I then went to another set of shops and bought her a diamond pink neck less, red ribbon and then I got her a few t-shirts (15) skirts (10) and dresses (6). I then went down to the beach and made her a bracelet made of shells, only the beautiful ones. My final bill came to £369.78 but she was worth it. Even though I used Jasper's credit card it doesn't change anything. On the way home I called Edward:

"Hello Emmett, were are you?"

"I've just been in LaPush"

"What for?"

"I wanted to get Rosie a few things"

"Aww Someone's got a heart""Shut Up"

"I need to use your cooker"

"Ok"

"And do you think Bella could distract Rosie for an hour or so?"

"Fine, Bells can you distract Rosie for a while, yes she will"

"Ok"

I shut the phone and couldn't believe my luck could I make this the best day of her life?, I know that I wanted to do exactly that. She was a part of me. But I also remembered that this was a one off offer, I was gunna go back to the joking Emmett tomorrow. Then I heard the song Barbie Girl go off, I was glad I was on my own because it was very embracing that it was my favourite song and ringtone. I picked up my phone and answered the call.

"Bells"

"Hi what do you want me to do with her?"

"Take her to the forest"

"What food did you get?"

"I got her the only human foods she like"

"Melon, chicken, ice cream"

"Yep, kay tell Edward I'm running up the hill now"

I slammed the door and ran up the hill with lots of bags in my hand, I hid under a rock whilst watching Bella take Rosie away, she caught my glare and smiled she then continued to take her away into the forest. I then rushed into my tent and got out a table Chairs and pink table cloth.

"EDWARD!" I shouted

"Yes" he said as he came out

"Quickest time possible"

I chucked him the food and he caught the food and ran off without looking back. I knew that she would love this. I got a load of pink balloons whilst in LaPush. I filled them with helium so that me and Jasper could have fun with that tomorrow. Then I went and got dressed into a white shirt, black trousers, tuxedo and red tie. I then sat down at the table and waited for my Juliet to return.


	6. Chapter 6:Bella Distractions

Chapter 6:Bella-Distractions

Like a normal day camping me, Edward and Nessie would watch TV when Edward got a phone call, he held the phone to his ear whilst his other arm was still wrapped around my neck.

"Hello Emmett, were are you?"

"What for?"

"Aww Someone's got a heart"

"Ok"

"Fine, Bells can you distract Rosie for a while"

"Yeah sure" I responded not knowing why I was going to distract her

"Ok"

The phone call ended, but I didn't ask why I needed to distract Rosie but I had many theories why. I bet he either wanted to play a cruel joke on Rosie or…well I don't really know what else he could be planning, I just…just don't have a clue. I looked up at Edward his face still fixed on the TV and my puzzled face fixed on his handsome face.

"Don't worry its nothing bad" he said to me, still not actually looking in my direction.

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I asked

"Don't worry I still cant read your mind, he's planning a romantic night in"

"I'll call him, ask him what to do with her"

"Bells"

"Hi what do you want me to do with her?"

"Take her to the forest"

"What food did you get?"

"I got her the only human foods she like"

"Melon, chicken, ice cream"

"Yep, kay tell Edward I'm running up the hill now"

"Edward he's coming"

"Ok"

I walked out of the tent and saw Rosalie. She was standing at the edge of the hill, I didn't know what to say, I just made something up on the spot.

"Rosie, I need to talk to you about Jasper"

She got my arm and dragged me into the forest, before I looked back at Emmett who was hiding under a rock and I smiled at him to make him know that I was supporting him then I continued into the forest.

"Rosie! I don't know really how to say this"

"In your own time" she said in a comforting manor

"I think I've got a crush on Jasper"

"What is it about him"

"Umm…" I couldn't think of a reason was distracting someone this hard. "I guess cause he's really fit" OMG cant believe I've just said that he's actually far from that.

"Yeah well you've got to think do you love him" I was so overwhelmed when did Rosalie become such a good psychologist?, I guess I never talked to her about this kinda stuff.

We continued for an hour and half when I heard my mobile rang, I read the text:

_Come back Bella_

_Please tell Rosie that you DON__'__T have a crush on Jazz_

_(Ed can here Rosie__'__s thoughts)_

_Tell her I love her_

_And everything I do is for her_

_Emmett_

"Who was that?" she asked

"O just Ed, Lets go" I suggested

"Ok then" she responded with a happy smile

As we walked near the camp site I started to think of what to say, I didn't know how to tell her that I was a liar, as I got closer to the camp sight I could smell the lovely food. I felt jealous as I wished Edward would make a meal for me one day, even though vampire's don't eat much. I stopped about 10 metres away, Emmett or the other campers could not be seen.

"Oh I wonder what smells nice?" Rose questioned

"I've got to be honest Rose" as I said this Rosie nodded her head and then I said "I'm not in love with Jazz, I was distracting you, all I've got to say is Emmett loves you and all he does is for you"

As we walked into the camp site we saw Emmett in a tuxedo sitting on a chair next to a nicely laid table, when he saw us come into sight his smile widened across his face, his eyes looked like they were full

of joy. Rosie ran up to him, he stood up and they passionately snogged.

"I leave you two alone" I whispered

On the way back to my tent I realised that this trip (waiting for Aro) has made everyone closer to their loved one, well nearly everyone me and Edward were just the same as before, I paused before entering so Edward could not sense that I was upset, even though that was Jaspers power I knew that he'd be able to know. Then I walked through to see Edward in a tux, a table laid in a fashionable way. A mini dance floor and a cd player of classical music. I looked Edward as if to say _where is my baby? And what is happening?._

He looked at me and said "you deserve this all so I thought to myself why not steel some food of Emmett and hunt out some of Esme's old dance equipment"

"I love you Ed but what have you done with my baby" I questioned

"With Esme, don't worry about her tonight is about you"

As he approached me I felt joy and love for Edward, as he kissed me all the worry about Aro's visit faded away as I did not care about the future anymore.


	7. Chapter 7:Renesme Day Before

Chapter 7:Renesme-Day Before

I woke up in grandma Esme's arms, I wish she'd put me down it's really demeaning when she does this. I will have to ask mum why I keep hearing earthquakes the first one a couple of days ago coming from Jasper and Alice's tent then last night I heard two one from Emmett and Rosie's tent and another from Mummies and Daddies tent. Granny made me breakfast I don't know why I couldn't go back to my own tent yet, I'll ask her once I've finished eating. She had made what she call's an Esme's traditional fry up. I enjoyed it: bacon, tomatoes, mushrooms, eggs, toast and chips.

"Why cant I go back" I asked

"Because mummy and daddy are doing business"

"But all I can hear are earthquakes coming from there"

"Yes, well…"

"Are they making the earthquakes?"

"Well kinda"

"How do they make them?"

"I'm sure your Mummy will tell you when your eight teen"

"Fine" I grumbled

This business must be important to abandon me with granny. I'd have more fun with Granddad Carlisle I wonder where he is. I wonder if he's helping mum and dad with the earthquakes I'll ask granny.

"Is granddad helping them make earthquakes"

"O God NO!"

"Then were is he?"

"I think he went into the forest"

"Oh Ok"

Me and granny went hunting she caught me a couple of rabbits I caught a deer. The earthquakes were still occurring and there was no sign of Emmett Rosie Dad or Mum. After six hours it died down a bit and Emmett and Rose came out but the earthquake from mum and dads tent was still going strong.

"Emme" I called, I still could not pronounce his name.

"Yes Nessie" he answered

"How do you make those earthquakes?"

He smiled at rose and said "I'm sure your mum will tell you when your older"

"Is it a joint effort?" I asked

"Kind of" he answered

"Could you do it with dad?" I asked

"I could but I wouldn't enjoy it" he answered

"What about mum?"

"Yes, I'd enjoy that" Rose gave him a disgusted look and he responded to her look by saying "Just joking"

An hour later the earthquake died down all together and then mum came out with feathers all in her now messed up hair, she was smiling and so was dad, he seamed pleased with himself. The rest of the day flew by Alice was playing dress up with Mum, she didn't seam to enjoy it but Alice did. Jasper and Emmett were planning strategies to defeat Aro if it came to that, granny and granddad were arguing inside their tent, me and dad were sitting down listening to the argument.

"Oh shut up!" Esme screamed "You always have to be in charge!"

"Yeah because it runs in my non-flowing blood" Carlisle shouted

"Oh and that's another thing you have to be so smart" she shouted

"Fine lets go hunting have it your way but if we miss Aro then it's your fault!"

Then me and dad turned around to see Bella…I mean mum and Alice come out of the house. Mum was now wearing a pink shirt with a purple tie a black skirt and white tights. Dad seamed overwhelmed by them but mum did not seam so happy.

"Don't say anything" mum said whilst pointing at dad

Dad walked over to meet her and grabbed her, he then tilted her to the side and kissed her, it was so intense, I wasn't even the one he was kissing and I could tell that.

"I think it's rather sexy" he said, I don't know what sexy means I must ask mum later.

"Ok I'll keep them" she said

"By the way I'd get your gear on we're going hunting" he said whilst he released her.

I ran over to mum and touched her cheek, I firstly showed her the boring morning I had experienced and then me asking Emme how to make an earthquake, she laughed at this, and then she saw the arguing done by Carlisle and Esme lastly she saw how beautiful I thought she was just a minute ago. She then dragged me in the tent to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8:Carlisle The Hunt

Chapter 8:Carlisle-The Hunt

We had all split up into our groups Emmett and Jasper were thinking up strategies, Bella and Alice were playing dress up, even though Bella has never liked the idea of being Alice's model but really there is nothing she can do about it, Edward and Renesme were sitting outside and I had no clue were Rosalie had gone.

"I think we need to go hunting" Esme said

I looked at her and said "Are you mad?"

"Excuse me"

"Are-You-Mad?"

"No, why do you say that"

"You know Aro thinks our hunting skills are barbaric what if he comes during"

"Well he wont"

"I'm saying no, that's it end of"

"Oh shut up!" Esme screamed "You always have to be in charge!"

"Yeah because it runs in my non-flowing blood" Carlisle shouted

"Oh and that's another thing you have to be so smart" she shouted

"Fine lets go hunting have it your way but if we miss Aro then it's your fault!"

We then walked off together not looking at each other, I was so full of anger and fury, but as I entered the camp site I saw everyone in a line and as I looked at Jasper his sympathetic face made me feel sympathetic on how I treated Esme earlier. I couldn't think about that now I just had to get stronger for tomorrow.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere" Alice answered.

"I don't care as long as I get food down me" Bella replied.

"I saw some lions go down there earlier" Emmett said pointing down the hill.

"Are you sure?" Rosie replied "Because if I get down there and theres no lions I will be eating YOU for dinner!"

"Your So Charming, Rosie" Edward interrupted.

"What I personally think it's a great idea" Bella said, everyone looked around, we were all shocked and surprised about what she had just said.

"Oh Bella" Jasper said breaking the silence "Turn down the hormones please, they feel terrible because its making me attracted to Edward and that is not nice for me" Everyone started giggling at Bella and Jasper now.

"Right I think we should go" Esme said and the laughter broke off and suddenly everyone's faces looked determined to find lions.

Then I led the group down the hill, it wasn't a nice night. It was so misty that you could onlyvaguely see the moon, because I knew that the moon should be burning brightly through the sky whilst the stars danced around it. It should be beautiful but instead we get this poor view, as we got to the bottom of the mountain there were no mountain lions but no one could move, as we heard a group of footsteps approaching us and low muttering then the footsteps got even louder.

"Nessie go" Bella said looking in Renesme's eyes, Nessie just nodded and skipped away.

As they got closer they came into sight, we were right it was Aro.

"Good evening Aro" I said "Demetri and Renata"

"Carlisle meet Sophia, James and Matt" Everyone just stood there in disbelief.


	9. Chapter 9:Bella Negotiations

Chapter 9:Bella-Negotiations

We stood there, everyone was silent. Aro the man who had been so impatient to find us and recruit us is actually being patient. But then I knew he could not be patient anymore as he reached out to touch my hand but as I pulled away from his reaching arms into Edwards cool refreshing arms I looked around and saw the new borns all looked excited, as if I was going to die. But then the negotiations started:

"Aro please just go" Carlisle said disappointingly to his old friend.

"Carlisle, I do not want you, I guess I have changed my mind, I will swap Alice for Sophia, girl for girl?" Aro asked.

"No" Carlisle shouted "Alice is family"

"Family shamily" Aro argued

"Your Sick" I interrupted, then I reached up to Edwards ear and whispered "I went a bit too far didn't I"

"Just a little bit" he answered

"Aro" Alice walked forward as she addressed the man who could potentially kidnap her.

"Yes" He answered in a strict tone.

"Why me? Why now? Why not Edward? Emmett? Jasper? Bella? Why cant you leave me be? Why aren't you happy with your current guards?" She asked rushing through her questions

"You have the great ability to see into the future, it's incredible, like nothing I have ever seen before. Now because I have always wanted you and each time you shot me down it just gave me more of an insentive to do so. Edward not as much because I can read minds so it's pointless, even though I can only do it through touch but it's not that big a loss to not have Edward. Emmett doesn't really have a power he's just strong and so are a lot of vampire's. Jasper I'm considering because people tend to get angry at me like you and he could calm them down. Bella not really anymore seeing that she was exciting at first but I do have Renata, but Bella is always welcome but I'm not going to fight over her. I cant leave you be because as long as you live I will want you so I can see any attack coming. And finally I am happy with my current guards it's just I like to add more to my collection" he answered in the order that the questions were asked "Recently I have had my eye on Renesme as my second choice"

"Don't you go anywhere near her" Edward shouted exploding out of his skin, he said this before I had a chance to say anything.

"I wont if u give me Alice"

"C'mon fight for me, three new ones against me Esme and Carlisle, Renata Vs Bella, Emmett Vs Demetri and Jasper/Edward against you"

"Right it's a deal we start Now" we all looked off in disbelief and launched ourselves at the enemy.


	10. Chapter 10:Edward The Attack

Chapter 10:Edward-The Attack

Me and Jasper launched ourselves at Aro, but he just stood there and walked in different directions. He was quick, he was smart. He was waiting until we got confused so he could attack. Jasper picked up a rock and aimed it at Aro. The first four times it missed but the fifth hit straight in the middle of his eyes as he tumbled to the ground I body slammed him, after this he was quick to stand up, he ran up the hill towards the camp site I didn't know what he was doing but then it hit me.

"Jasper stop throwing that rock at me and chase Aro" He then started giggling at his misbehaviour as we ran up the hill it reminded me of Renesme as she had been very naughty before we had came, then it hit me this time it wasn't the rock but a distraught thought "Renesme, He's after Nessie". We raced up the hill faster and burst through the tent.

"Nessie can I call you that?" he asked politely

"Yes" she answered with a quiet voice for once.

"Would you like to join my group"

"NO" Me and Nessie said together.

"Get away from her" I said as he lifted her up with one arm on her and one with a knife. Without thinking I punched Aro in the stomache Nessie went flying and was caught by Jasper.

"Get her out of here" I shouted as I turned my back on Aro then I turned back to see him making an escape I followed him, picked up the rock Jasper used and threw it at him. As he tumbled to the ground the knife pierced through him and he was gone. Jasper let go of Nessie picked up Aro and tossed him in the fire. As he did so a ball of smoke rolled up into the night sky and I knew evil was gone from our lives. True evil.

We walked down the hill to see the rest of our family gathered around a huge fire with smoke tumbling up, this ball of smoke seemed less tidy and seemed to fill a large space in the sky.

"Aro is gone" I said in a husky tone

"Reneta's dead same with Sophia the rest made their escape" Bella said in a low nearly un-hear able tone.

"Rose disappeared during Negotiations that's why I didn't call her name out" Alice said more lively

"I'm here" Rose said whilst standing on top of the hill "I couldn't deal with it" Emmett ran to hug her and we all walked up the hill.

As we started to pack I was glad to be leaving we all got our stuff together and jumped in the car. The car journey seamed to go very quickly everyone was talked loudly but I wasn't. I was thinking about what could have happened, could Renesme died?, would Alice gone to the Volturi? Who knows, we will never know and that's why we need to not think about what could have been but about the future.

Once we got out me, Carlisle and Emmett being the good men we are got the bags. I then forgot I had packed the keys in my bag. I tumbled to the ground and started throwing my stuff out of the bag people started catching my t-shirt's , panties, sex toys, oh how embarrassing is this. I found the keys and walked up the stairs, turned the door knob and opened the door to find Jacob kneeling in front of me.


	11. Chapter 11:Jacob Madness

Chapter 11:Jacob-Madness

I was sitting in the house of the Cullen's, alone, scared, why would Bella take her away from me? Why would they do this to me? Seth hadn't been here in days, he had decided to go up to Canada for a while to visit some relatives one who had recently become a werewolf too. As I heard a car drive up to the house, I feel to the ground, tears burst through my eyes with rage and joy at the same time. Rage for Bella because she took Nessie away from me, joy that Nessie was coming back to me. As I heard the door knob turn and the happy chitter chatter of the Cullen's happy return the tears flooded out more fiercely than before and then they walked in. They stood their, no expression on their faces as they watched me cry my eyes out on the floor. In a moment of sanity my mouth started moving, but no words came out of them. Everyone was standing around me, they were all in shock that I was kneeling in their living room with a smashed window in the shape of me. Not even Nessie was saying anything, but that might be down to the fact that she was asleep in Bella's tender arms. BELLA that's one name I could do without hearing for now, the one who had a five day camping trip, the one who took Nessie away from me. NESSIE the one I care for, the one I've imprinted on, the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, it's a pity she has a dad, I wanted to be the only male who cared for her, I hated Edward for that. EDWARD the one I lothed for having Nessie taken away from me, I liked him sometimes but now, at the moment I hated him. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle and Esme walked away into the upstairs to unpack. But Bella and Edward stayed there, she was still carrying Nessie. I now had to talk.

"Bella" I said

"Yes Jacob" She said taking Renesme out of her arms and putting her into Edwards. She kneeled down and touched my shoulders, she started rubbing them, it's quite comforting.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" She asked in response.

"One night you said you'd be gone, not five" I said

"Well that's what we'd planned, but when we got there we faced some difficulties" Bella stated.

"What difficulties Bella" I shouted at her "What?"

"Do you remember when I went to Italy?" She asked

"Yes off course because you were making the biggest mistake of your life" I muttered.

"Thanks" Edward said positively.

"Well the Volturi leader Aro, came back for us, there was a battle, we couldn't do it here I wouldn't want you or Charlie to get hurt"

After a couple of minutes I decided to respond to Bella's story, I lifted my head to her ears and whispered "Don't let her go away for that amount of time again, promise?"

"Promise" She answered

I stayed there for a couple of hours but I was now at my home in LaPush. I had good fun regain the friendship with Nessie I had longed for over the past 5 days. I had just got back so that I could brush my teeth seeing that Nessie kept telling me my breath stunk. I also decided to pink up a new skirt for Nessie whilst I was in town. I rushed as I didn't want to stay away from Nessie for much longer. As I got out of sight I phased into my werewolf form. I had not been in this form since 4 days ago when I tried to visit her when they were supposed to come back. As I was running another werewolf came into view. Leah. Sometimes I thought if I didn't have Renesme Leah would be the one for me, with her soft hair.

_Ah isn't that sweet someone has feelings for me._

_Not that strong feelings_

_Yeah Well There Still There_

_Hmm! Don't Remind Me_

_Anyway going to hang out with NESIE_

_Yeah_

_Well You Have Fun I'm Gunna Puke_

_Good Have Fun_

_Oh SHUT UP!_

At this moment I didn't care what she thought of me. I looked in her eyes one last time and started to run. I couldn't wait to see Charlie again he was coming over in the morning, that should make both me and Bella happy. Charlie was the sort of dad I hoped I had but I still had a pretty decent dad in Billy Black. I hadn't seen dad in a while either. I was happy now that Nessie was back in my life.


	12. Chapter 12:Charlie How Long?

Chapter 12:Charlie-How Long?

Seriously how long does it take to get from LaPush to Forks. It may not have helped that I drove 25 miles past Forks I'm just so excited. Bella had came back from her vampire trip and I had missed her so much whilst she was gone. Sometimes I wish I was like Jake, he was faster than my car because he was a Werewolf but I do not want to be a werewolf I'd rather just stay as the chief of police. That job suits me but the one that suits me most was father, father to Bella Cullen. Granddad to Renesme Carlie Cullen, step dad to Edward Cullen. Friend of Billy Black, Alice Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Jacob Black. The least favourite of my jobs was acquaintance of Jasper Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen and Esme Cullen. I had never really taken time to get to know them yet. At the moment I had my favourite cd on play, Katy Perry-One Of The Boys and my favourite song was about to come on, I Kissed A Girl so I opened my lips to start singing to the lyrics:

"_I kissed a girl and I liked itThe taste of her cherry chap stickI kissed a girl just to try itI hope my boyfriend don't mind itIt felt so wrongIt felt so rightDon't mean I'm in love tonightI kissed a girl and I liked itI liked it"_

Of course I knew that this was wrong, I'm not kissing a girl, the last girl I kissed was Renee that's if you don't include Bella. The last kiss I had I didn't like as Renee just tolled me she was leaving and I kissed her to try and make her stay, that didn't work and she slapped me straight after. I had never tasted cherry chap stick as Renee was allergic to it and Bella followed after her mothers footsteps in that department. Of course I didn't have a boyfriend when I was going out with Renee because that would make me gay and everyone knew that I wasn't. But it did feel wrong that last kiss and it did feel right that's why that night was really confusing. I was in love that night until she broke my heart in two and finally I did like until she divorced me. I decided to change the cd because whenever I listened to Katy Perry (Thinking Of You) it makes me sad and cry. I looked at myself in the mirror and yes I did look like a blubbering idiot whilst I was trying to open the case Take That album The Circus. For an old folk I was sure down with the kids, I was really slick and trendy. As I drove up near the Cullen's house I heard Bella's cottage rumble and Bella screech. Immediately I knew what they were doing. Being intimate. It was gross to think of my daughter and son in law making love so I drove off and went into town. I decided to do my weekly shopping at the local shop. I got frozen pizza, spaghetti, sausages, cereal, soap and milk. It wasn't really a weekly shopping as I was in a rush to get back to Bella. I left in a rush and tripped on my way out. I opened the door off my car and banged my head against the roof. I started driving down the road and put the police lights on. Hopefully no cop would see this. I got in to my house and put everything in my fridge. It was only 5:30 I left there house at 5:00. Bella is normally intimate with Edward for more than half an hour so I sat on the sofa and without knowing I shut my eyes and fell fast asleep.

I woke up, Oh Holy Crap it was 7:30pm I was gunna head out at 6:00pm. I rushed out my door forgetting to lock the door and drove away with my car door and front door wide open. As I shut my door I text my next door neighbour to ask him to lock my door using his set of keys which I entrusted him with. I parked in the Cullen's drive and ran to the cottage as I went to enter Alice came out the half glass house and started to speak to me.

"Hi Charlie" she said blocking my entrance

"Hi Alice can I go in?" I asked

"No, Edward and Bella will be finished in 2 and a half minutes" She stated

"Ok, Wow 2 hours and 45 minutes" I said

"Yeah I know I'll take you in a minute lets get Nessie" She instructed.

"Ok" I said.

I tell you what that was longest two minutes in the history of earth, Jacob was eating in the forest so he wasn't here. It was me, Alice, Nessie and Rose. Rose never makes me feel comfortable. Then me and Alice got up when the cottage stopped shaking. We went outside with Nessie tagging on behind. As I knocked the door opened so I ended up tapping Bella's for head and there was standing my beauty queen my wonderful daughter Bella.

"Hi Dad" She said

"Hi honey" I responded, and then we smiled at each other.


	13. Look Out For

Story Continues In…

Emmett And His Baby Making Machine

(1st Chapter Release on Sunday 29th March 2009)


	14. My Special Thanks

**I'd like to thank my friends Vampire with a pen, Vampire with braces and Vampire who falls Over A lot. These three friends of mine have supported my story from day 1. I'd like to thank my mum and dad for making me. God I'd like to thank you. I'd also like to thank GODISAWESOME and Twilightfreak25 who were the first two users who put my story as a favourite, so thank you. I hope you all like my next story Emmett and His Baby Making Machine which promises to be sillier than this story. The first chapter which I have already made will be posted up on Sunday 29th**** March 2009. Thank you so much for letting me do this.**

**The Cullen's BIG Adventure is dedicated to Stephanie Meyer the best writer ever.**


End file.
